Uncovered
by Izzy-Whitlock14
Summary: ON HOLD: AU-Bella isn't who she says she is. Why does Jasper call her Iz? Why does she have a necklace with both their names on it? Also, there's something sneaky going on between Edward and Alice. Rated M-language and maybe future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so PLEASE no rude comments. I've spent about year reading fanfiction and I want to try it out myself. I hope ya'll love it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. I just like to play around with them.**

Chapter 1

_**Bella POV**_

"_You nicknamed my daughter after the _Loch Ness Monster_?" I screeched._

_And I lunged for his throat._

Lucky for the both of us, Seth got in between us or I would have ripped Jake's head off.

"Bella!" I heard multiple people scream at once. I felt Edward's arms around me, restraining me and trying to talk me out of my trance. I wasn't even thinking straight but one voice was able to bring me back.

"Bella, come back! You know you don't want to do this. I lost you once; I'm not letting that happen again." I immediately calmed down. Jasper could always calm me down even without his ability. His statement also really hit home for me.

Edward felt me relax and led me back inside. I saw Carlisle fixing Seth's collarbone and shoulder.

"_Seth I-"_

"_Don't worry about it Bella, I'm totally fine," Seth said at the same time that Edward said, "Bella, love, no one is judging you, you're doing so well."_

_They hadn't let me finish a sentence yet._

_It only made it worse that Edward was having a difficult time keeping the smile off his face. I knew that Jacob didn't deserve my over reaction, but Edward seemed to find something satisfying in it. Maybe he was just wishing that he could do something physical about his irritation with Jacob, too. _

_I tried to erase the anger from my system entirely but it was hard, knowing that Jacob was outside with Renesmee._ Her and Jasper were the only things holding me back from another fight.

_Carlisle secured another piece of the brace to Seth's arm and Seth winced._

"_Sorry, sorry!"I mumbled, knowing I'd never get a fully articulated apology out._

"_Don't freak, Bella," Seth said, patting my knee with his good hand while Edward rubbed my arm from the other side. _

_Seth seemed to feel no aversion to having me sit beside him on the sofa as Carlisle treated him. "I'll be back to normal in half an hour," he continued, still patting my knee as if oblivious to the cold, hard texture of it. "Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness-"He broke off mid-word _after my glare, _and changed the subject quickly. "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked."_

_I buried my face in my hands and shuddered at the thought, at the very real possibility. It could have happened so easily. And werewolves didn't react to vampire venom the same way humans did, they'd told me only now. It was poison to them._

"_I'm a bad person."_

"_Of course you aren't. I should have-," Edward started. _

"_Stop that," I sighed. I didn't want him taking the blame for this the way he always took everything on himself. _I went to sit by Jasper on the other side of the room. Alice was somewhere near Seth. I think I was giving her a headache since I started blocking her out.

"I can't do this anymore, Jay" I barley whispered so that even vampires had a hard time hearing. "I don't like acting like a newborn. Once is enough for me." You see, I'm not who everyone thinks I am.

My name isn't Bella Swan.

I'm Isabell Summers (Izzy for short. I still hate using my full name.) I was born in Houston, Texas on April 13, 1843. Same day as Jasper Whitlock. We were the best of friends. We would do anything and everything together. We called ourselves: the "Tremendous Twins" even if we weren't related. Jay was always there for me and always knew what to do. He would argue against that, he says he gets his charisma from me. Then he went off to war. I knew it was his dream to go so I didn't hold him back even though I really wanted him to stay. He gave me a necklace that said "JAY & IZZY 4EVER". I haven't taken it off since. After he left, he would write very week at least once a week. About him moving through the ranks and nearing an end in the war. Then they stopped and I later found out that Major Jasper Whitlock went MIA. AS soon as I heard I went to the stream in the woods that Jay and I would always hang out at. I remember seeing a beautiful young woman with red eyes and white skin, and then it all went blank. I woke up after what felt like years of burning and before I realized what I was doing I have sucked a bear dry. I figured out that I was a vampire.

Over the past 147 years, I learned about my power. I'm a sponge (or that's what I like to call myself). I can absorb other people's powers; human, vamp, and shape shifter and make it my own. I have gathered over 1,000 powers in my wandering. Some powers I have are physical and mental shield, mind reading, I can see the future exactly how it will happen, empath (I woke up with that power), controlling the elements and then some, telekinesis, can inflict pain with a single thought (plus many other Volturi powers), and even acting like a newborn. You couldn't tell the difference. I can also turn my powers off. When I met up Jay here in Forks a few years ago (as Isabella Swan if you're a little slow). I was so happy to see him but I had to keep up my pretense as a human. The Volturi want me for the power I have but I refused and now I'm on the run. While acting human I fell in love with Edward Cullen. I only talked to Jay when no one was around or through our mind. My relationship with Edward can feel very controlling sometimes but I was still thrilled when he proposed to me. Don't even ask how I got pregnant as a vampire because I have no idea. My best guess is that my power to act more human sorta made me 'human' enough, long enough to get me pregnant. Jay's eyes almost flew out of his skull when I got home from the honeymoon to tell everyone.

"Hey, Iz," Jay said pulling me from my thoughts. "We'll get through this. We can tell them now or never let them know of our past." I knew he knew what I would choose but I need to make it final.

"Multa," I said using my Italian so he knows I meant business. "We need to tell them about us." Alice overheard this and got the wrong idea.

"What about you two!" Alice screamed. All I could think was '_oh shit_'_._ She really looked like a vampire.

"Alice, it's not what you think," Jay started "Izzy is…"

"Oh, so you have a pet name for her." Again '_oh shit'. _

_Not helping Iz. _Jay sent to me.

"That's why you've been blocking your thoughts from me."Edward realized. Slow much.

_Isabell, not the time nor place._ Jay gives me a glare. Ouch, my full name.

_**Someone's in trouble**__. _Stupid little voice in my head pops up at all the wrong times. _Oh andiamo__! It's been two years since he hasn't properly heard you, Jay. _I knew the real reason that Eddie boy couldn't hear Jasper. I gave him a necklace with my venom which helps block out most powers.

"Edward, relax. I can explain. Jay is only my…" Oh mio dio, I can't even finish a sentence.

"I don't care who he is to you, you husband stealing two-faced whore." Who was she calling a two-faced whore that TWO-FACED LITTLE PIXIE WHORE SLUT BITCH. That earned me a growl from Jasper but at this point, I don't give a fuck. It's Bella Bitch Time.

"YOU TWO-FACED LITTLE PIXIE WHORE SLUT BITCH! Who you calling a husband stealer! I'm not taking any one's husband or even girlfriend, voi stupidi malvagio folletto." How dare she offend me. I could kill her in an instant. I'm the Dea Vampira. Even the Volturi fear me. Jay heard that last thought and I felt a whole lot of confusion coming from him._ Later._ He nodded once. "It's not a good idea to be on my bad side. I can be just as bad as the God of War, ragazza" That set her off.

_**Alice POV**_

Who did she think she was comparing herself to MY HUSBAND? I might not like that side of him but I help him change and forget that but she has no right. I lunged for her. She sidestepped being faster than me and throwing me into the wall. I'm too far gone realize I might be out matched. The point is-SHE GOT PLASTER IN MY HAIR. That bitch is going down.

"You're going to pay, you whore!" You touch the hair you die.

"Izzy, stop this right now. There's no need to fight. She doesn't understand. I don't want anyone getting hurt." HA! Yeah, save her from my wrath.

"Did you not just hear what she just called me! I can't believe your siding with her!"

"Ha, slut. He loves me." I growl, smugness raiding off me in waves. Bella's eyes went completely white (pic on profile) and it all went black.

**Please review. I need advice. =) ****Hi Jackson.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update. Tons of homework, softball every day and my little brother's games. I will try to get another chapter up by the end of the week since it is spring break. No stop reading this a go to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

After I took away Alice's senses, I went off on my "best friend".

"How could you not support me? Did you not hear what she called me? I thought I was your best friend, Jasper. If your "wife" can't stand me, why am I still here?" I can't believe he is married to that cagna of a vampire. She's been getting on my nerves since day one.

"Why are you always picking fights with people, Izzy?" That just made me growl at him.

"What! I don't go 'picking fights with people'. She yelled at me, remember. I don't give a shit if she is your wife or compagna or whatever she's got you believin'. You guys have nothing in common." This may be going too far but this vampire in front of me isn't the same Jay I used to hang out with. The pixie bitch, _hey I like that name_, had completely changed him. He's dressing like a high school pussy.

"She is my mate and I love her and…" I had to cut him off, this is going too far.

"Guarda te stesso! You're letting her change you. All you need is a leash and a shirt saying 'I'm Alice's Bitch'. You're wearing designer pants and shirts worth more than Charlie makes in a year. What happened to the old Jasper Whitlock, God of War? Or even my Jay, who don't take shit from no one." I yelled.

"Maybe I've changed. I don't like feeding off humans and that side of me went away when I gave it up. If you don't like it, you should go." He growled. I felt no regret for those words from him and I felt the same way.

"I think I will. Bye Figa di Guerra."And I left. I woke up Alice, where the rest of the Cullen's were gathered just staring at us. They had no idea what just happened but one thought almost made me turn. Almost.

_Finally._ It was Rosalie. That one word was traveling through my head as I ran farther and farther from the Cullen's and my ex-best friend.

_**Rosalie POV**_

_Finally._ I thought as I saw Bella leave, or Izzy I should say. I knew she was hiding something. Ever since she can over our house, I knew there was something different about her. That's the reason I was such a bitch. I am very protective of my family. Bella was a potential threat and I tried to drive her away with my "bitchiness" as everyone calls it.

I looked over at Jasper looked like someone had killed his puppy. I motioned to follow me outside while everyone was "taking care" of Alice (manipu lating bitch). Nothing's wrong with her, Edward. He threw me a glare, which I ignored. I lead Jasper out of hearing range of the Cullen's.

"Well?" I asked once we were far enough.

"'Well' what?"

"Don't you 'well what' me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He sent me a wave of confusion. "Why did you push Izzy away? She's you best friend." Another wave of confusion. "I know about you and Izzy. Why do you think I've been such a bitch towards her?"

"I thought it was because she was human."

"Not at all. Well, maybe a little but that's not the point. I knew she was different than she claimed but I wasn't sure and she could have been a threat. I love my family Jasper." I sent all my familial love to him and he nodded.

"Yeah. When I met her on that first day of school I immediately knew it was her. We kept it a secret since the Volturi was and still is. Then she fell in love with Edward and didn't know how he would take it. I can't believe I didn't stand up to her." He said getting quiet at the end.

"Then go after her. If you are a close as I think you are then she will welcome you with open arms if you explain why."I said and he took off. I ran back into the house to see that everyone was still hung over the youngest Cullen. _Bitch_. Izzy and Jay have a lot to explain when they get home

_**Bella/Izzy POV**_

It was about night time I reached my favorite think spot. Our stream. It was the same as all those years ago. I can't believe that he didn't try to protect me. Maybe he really has changed. Leaving me behind in the possess. I started to cry for everything. For Mother and Father who died when I was 10, Jay's dad who lost a leg in the war, for letting him go off so easily only for him never to come home. I know I found him again but that was over a century later. I always wonder what could have been. "What If's…" run through my mind and that's how Jay found me

"Iz, I'm really sorry. I should have stopped Alice. I thought that if I stepped in, Alice would have thought I was protecting you and I know Alice. She would have gone straight for your throat and I didn't want either of you to get hurt and…" That's all I need to hear. I ran to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Iz."

"I know that could have happened but you still should have tried something." I pulled back to look him in the eye. "I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

"Well, if you're a big girl, then you don't need me to comfort you." He started to pull away from me but I wasn't letting him off that easy.

"Whoa there cowboy, even when I'm 1,000 years old I'll still need you by my side, Jay." I sent him all my love for him and he hugged tighter.

"Love you Iz," he said in return.

"Love you too, Jay" I meant what I said and he felt it and vice versa. Every girl needs three things: love to make her weak, alcohol to make her strong and a best friend when both makes her hit the floor. A vampire's no different. I can always count on him to make things right in the end. We decided to hang out in the meadow for a little while before we went back to the family.

We have A LOT to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please<strong>


	3. AU AUTHORS NOTE

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! I HAVE TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK AND I HAVE CRAZY ASS SUMMER HOMEWORK AS WELL AS VOLLEYBALL TRAINING FOR FRESHMAN YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL. SHIT, I AM OUT OF IDEAS. (CALM DOWN BITCH AND STOP TALKING IN CAPS LOCK). Anyways, I might start a Harry Potter and Twilight crosserover and A:TLA fic in as soon as I can (which might not be to soon). Well, that's my rant for the day. My brother will be pleased that I didn't take it out on him. When most of my homework is done I will finish most of my ideas. **

**LOST IN A COMPLETE MIND FUCK,**

** Jessie =( -[Jackson is sad]  
><strong>


End file.
